Spring of Drowned Clow Card
by KawaiiTenshiDX
Summary: This is a Card Captor Sakura andRanma1/2 crossover. There is a card that hasn't been captured yet. The Cardmistress, goes to capture it with her team, to find something unexpected...Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Hey, I am writing this fic because I got this idea. (And I have to have a break on my other fic. ^_^;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Spring of Drowned Clow Card  
Chapter One: Haley's Curse  
  
  
Haley's P.O.V.  
  
I'm Haley, a normal, 11 year old, girl living in China. Except for one thing. I'm horribly shy and quiet, that's why people always make fun of me. In fact, just yesterday, I got beaten up for the third time this week! Well, it's the last time that happens! I am on my way, to a training ground where I will become stronger, and can defend myself.   
I think I've reached the place!  
"Sir, is this Jusenkyo?"  
"Oh yes, why you want to come here? Very, very dangerous place here. Tragic stories. Go back to your home. You safe there."  
"Sir, I don't want to go home. I don't believe in things like bad luck, and curses."  
"Oh, but this very special curse. But, if you don't want listen, you can enter."  
"Thank you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ohohohoho!! Sakura, you are so kawaii!! Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.   
"Thanks."  
"We are we going exactly?"  
"Well, we are going after a Clow Card."  
"A Clow Card in China Kero?"  
"Yup. One that hasn't been captured or changed into a Sakura Card."  
"Well, I will capture it."  
"Hello all."  
"Eriol!"  
"You!! Go Away!!"  
"Ancestor, why are you so angry?"  
Syaoran glowered at him.  
"Eriol, why are you here?"  
"I sensed the Card too. I know where it is."  
"Where?"  
"Jusenkyo."  
"Jusenkyo? No!"  
"I'm afraid it's true Ancestor."  
"What's Jusenkyo?"  
Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other  
"Are you going to tell us?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Those kids won't tell you, I will."  
"Alright Kero, talk!!"  
"Jusenkyo is a dangerous place. It is often called the Ground of Accursed Springs."  
"Why?"  
"There are many springs there. if you fall in one, you become a different person or animal."  
"Hoe?"  
"If you fall into the Spring of Drowned Gorilla, when you are sprayed with cold water, you become a gorilla. To become normal, you have to be sprayed with hot water."  
"So the Card has drowned?"  
"Exactly."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haley's P.O.V.  
There were other people there too. A man with a black pigtail, and what looked to be his father. The man who let me in, was watching them. The man fell into a spring. I began to climb up a pole. I didn't notice what happened to the man. I was too busy climbing, and thinking how I could get revenge on the people who beat me up! I finally reached the top. I looked down. A woman with the same pigtail, but in red, and a panda were there.  
"Huh? A panda?"  
"Miss! Are you alright up there? You should come down before what happened to the Sirs happens to you."  
"I'll be fine."  
I looked up. I saw the weirdest thing. A girl with short auburn hair, was flying on a wand thing, with another girl and two boys. A stuffed animal was flying next to her.  
"Sakura!!" I heard the boy with brown hair yell.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
"Sakura!!" Sakura had fallen of the wand. She was plummeting rapidly, she was going to fall in a spring!  
"Hey! Panda and woman, catch her!" They couldn't hear me. Then I remembered. I had magic!  
"Element, Wind!" It caught her, and brought her up here. She got back up on the wand.  
"Thank you, Syaoran."  
"Ohohohoho!!" Tomoyo was filming us, as usual.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haley's P.O.V.  
I was starting to wobble. I saw how they caught the girl, Sakura. How did they do that? It was like, like magic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A gust of wind blew. Sending Haley off the pole, and into a spring. The Card Captor team was on the ground, with Ranma and Genma.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Look! That girl up there has fallen into a spring!"  
Haley surfaced.   
"Oh miss, you fall into Spring of Drowned..."  
"Clow Card! Syaoran, Kero, she's a Clow Card!"  
"Miss, let me finish."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"You fall in Spring of Drowned Clow Card. Very tragic story. One day, Clow Card drown in spring. It rumored whoever fall in spring take body of a Clow Card."  
"Which card was it?"  
"It drowned Sakura. That means the person who falls in will take the body of a card that first comes to mind."  
"Should I seal her, it?"  
"You may seal the card, but also the girl."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haley's P.O.V.  
I felt weird. I saw people talking about Clow Cards. I heard Sakura ask if she should seal the Clow Card.   
What was a Clow Card? I looked at my self. I screamed. What was I? I wasn't human! I was a-a...I don't know what I was, but now I do. I was a Clow Card.  
Sakura and her friends explained what I was. I had powers! I could get revenge on my classmates! All of a sudden, there was a flash of light. I had black skin, that looked ghostly. I was wearing black. Somehow, I knew, my eyes were red. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew this...I wanted to get my revenge.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Haley, or Clow Card, would you mind if I seal you?"  
"Get away from me! I want my revenge."  
"Haley, STOP!!"  
"You, the one called Sakura, stay away. I won't let you seal me. I am not Haley, not in this form. Now, I am The Revenge.  
"Sakura, I think you should seal it."  
"Kero, I think you're right."  
"WAIT!!"  
"Tomoyo?"  
"You need to wear a costume!"  
They sweatdrop.  
"You don't need a costume, because I am the Card you won't capture, Card Mistress."  
"Kero, how do I capture it?"  
"Clow Reed never expected this."  
"KERO!!"  
"Before I leave, I have a gift for you!!"  
The Revenge, shot black beams at Sakura.  
"Hey girl with the camera!! Watch out!!"  
Tomoyo truned to see a beam headed straight for her.  
"TOMOYO!!"  
Sakura ran, and shoved Tomoyo out of the way.  
The beam hit...  
"SAKURA!!"   
"Hey, is she going to be okay?"  
"No, she won't. Move!! I am going to kill her now!"  
"You! You are the one who did this! You, will pay!"  
"Maybe I'll kill her later." The Revenge disappeared.  
"Hoe?"  
"Sakura!!"  
"She starting to wake up!"  
"Syaoran? Tomoyo? Kero?"  
"Sakura!"  
"Where is The Revenge?"  
"It left."  
Sakura stood up. "We have to seal that card, no matter what."  
"First, we better get you to a doctor."  
"I'm fine."  
"Hey, pops and I will help you guys capture the card if you want."  
"Ranma, m'boy, first we have ta visit my friend, Tendo."  
"Why?"  
"Because, we have important buisness with Tendo and his family."  
::Angry Martial Artist::  
"It's ok, Ranma, you and your dad go to visit the Tendo's, we'll handle The Revenge."  
"If you need help, just call. Okay?"  
"Will do."  
They shook on it.  
"Bye!"  
Sakura and her friends took off, flying on the wand.  
"Pops, we better hurry at Tendo's 'cuz I want to help them capture that card."  
"Humph."  
Whack...  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
Well, that was the first chapter! I will try to put up the next chapter soon. Please R&R.  
~Sakura Angel 


	2. Meeting Up Again

Author's Notes: Alright, I have the next chapter. Sorry I took so long (^_^;). This is going to be S+S, E+T, and R+A. It is a Ranma1/2 and Card Captor Sakura Crossover.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Spring of Drowned Clow Card  
Chapter Two: Meeting Up Again  
  
  
"All of you made fun of me! Beat me up! Well, now you prepare to die!" The Revenge, generated black beams with her hands, and shaped it into a sword.   
"Sword of Evil, bringer of Revenge! Kill all those who made fun of me!"  
The sword sprang to life, threw off the black beams, and became a real sword, with a dark black handle. It flew after all the kids, trying to slash them to pieces.  
"Stop right there."  
The sword turnede and looked at the owner of the voice.  
"I command you! Kill the Card Mistress, then kill the people!"  
"Jump! Sword!" Her wand became her sword, wings attached to her shoes. (That were part of Tomoyo's latest outfit.)  
She tried to fight with the Sword of Evil, but it wwasn't possible for her to win. She had no expirience in sword fights.  
"Let me take the sword on. You capture that card."  
Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura.  
"Ohohohohohohoho!! This is sooooooooo good!!"  
"Tomoyo, you may want to step back, so you won't get hurt."  
"Don't be silly Eriol, if I step back, I can't video tape as well."  
"Revenge Card, return to your power-..."  
"No Mistress. You can't seal me. I will disappear for now, but beware, for I shall return."  
The Revenge, and The Sword of Evil vanished.  
"Come on guys, we have to stop that card."  
  
Meanwhile...  
Akane and Ranma walked to school. A gust of wind caused some cherry blossoms to float down, and surround Akane.  
"Sakura."  
"Ranmma we're going to be late!!"  
"Sakura."  
"What? The flowers? We can come back and you can pick some."  
"I don't want to pick them. I'm not even talking about them!"  
"Then what the heck are you talking about!!"  
"I can't believe I forgot."  
"Forgot what?"  
"Nothing."  
"Ranma...forgot what?"  
"Nothing I said."  
"You better tell me!!"  
"Why?"  
"Because if you don't..."  
"Then what?"  
"This!!" Akane's mallet came out of no where, and whacked Ranma clear into the someone's yard. An old lady threw some water out of a window.  
"Oh jeez!! Why does it always have to be water.!?!"  
Ranma decided to skip all classes, and go home. She got hot water from Kasumi, and changed back into Ranma boyform.   
"Ranma Saotome!! I will avenge the fair Akane Tendo, and the Pigtail Goddess, by defeating you!!"  
"KUNO!! What the heck do ya think you're doin'?! You know Ranma can beat you easily." said Akane, slightly panting.  
"Akane!"  
"Worry not Akane Tendo, I will free you from his evil clutches."  
"You wanna fight? You got one Kuno!"   
Kuno tried to hit Ranma, but instead got kicked all the way to France. A black thing appeared.  
"Ranma Saotome eh? Well, stay away from my plans!!"  
"You!"  
"Ranma, do you know that person?"  
"You're the Revenge Card, aren't you?"  
"How'd you know that?"  
"I was there, when you fell into the spring."  
"Were you? Well then Ranma, I advise you to leave me alone."  
"YOU WERE THE ONE TRYIN' TO KILL ME!!"  
"Hahahahahahahahaha..." She disappeared.(Kind of like Harle from Chrono Cross)  
"Ranma, who was that?"  
"Someone very evil."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"I have to call someone. See ya later."  
"Ranma..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Tomoyo, come on, we have to capture that card/person!!"  
"Pleaseeeeee Sakura! You have to try my latest design!"  
"Sakura, just wear it or we'll never leave."  
"Alright."  
"Yay!!!!"  
Sakura tried the outfit, and the group heads for Nerima.  
Sakura and Syaoran looked up, then at each other, and nodded.  
"We sense something, coming from over there." They pointed downwards, right at the the Kuno mansion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hahahahaha." Kodachi jumped on a few rooftops.   
"Ranma Darlingggg, I will be the one who weds you. Let me first get rid of your other fiancées. Hahahahahahaha..."  
"Man am I tired!! After running around all day, I want to go to sleep!" Akane walked up the stairs, and opened her door.  
"Someone's in here. Kodachi."  
"Hahahahahaha...Akane Tendo, you guessed correctly. I am here to get you away from my Ranma Darling. Prepare to die!"  
"What the-" Akane jumped to get out of the way of the ribbon.   
"Stop."  
"Who are you?"  
"Come with us, we will help you."   
"Thanks, but I don't need your help."  
"Kodachi's ribbon had Akane backing towards the window. "Hey Akane, what's goin' on in there?" Ranma knocked, then recieved no answer. He opened it. Akane was about to be knocked out of the window.  
"AKANE!!"   
"Akane, I assume that is your name, jump out of the window, and we'll help you!"  
"Well, I guess there is nothing else-Ranma!!"  
"Kodachi!! Get away from her!!"  
"Ranma Darling, I'll kill her, then we can be together!! It'll take only a minute!"  
Akane, jumped out of the window.  
"AKANE!!" Ranma ran across the room, and looked out.  
"Float!"  
A bubble enclosed around the four people, and Akane. They hovered near the window.  
"Akane! You're floating!"   
"Thank you!"  
"Akane, I will kill you right now!!"  
"We must lead her somewhere else, to capture the card."  
"Follow us, if you want to kill Akane!!"  
"Hahahahahaha."  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Ranma jumped onto the bubble. Kodachi jumped on roofs after them.  
They floated towards a park.  
"Float return!"  
"Who are you people, and why can you do magic?"  
"Hold on, I'll explain later."  
"Sakura, turn this way!! You look so kawaii in that costume!!" Tomoyo's eyes began to sparkle.  
"Eriol, protect Akane. We'll seal it."  
"Sakura?"  
"Hoe?" She turned around.  
"Well, it's that man/woman from the cursed springs."  
"Syaoran! You're right! Ranma!! I didn't know you lived here!"  
"Long story. I'll tell you later. I'll protect AKane, while you guys capture The Revenge."  
"Okay."  
"Element-"  
"Syaoran!! We can't hurt her! we have to get the card out of her body."  
"Fine. Summon it out."  
"How?"  
"You don't know how to summon?"  
"No...hehehe..."  
"Here, let me summon it."  
"No need to summon me, because I'm here."  
"Mistress, I will leave for now, but I'll be back."  
"Wait!!"  
"Darn!! She disappeared again!!"  
"Sakura, we have to capture it. We don't know what danger The Revenge can do."  
"Well, we know it has a-"  
"Not in public Sakura!!"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Sakura, that was pretty good, even if you didn't capture the card."  
"Thanks Tomoyo."  
"Sakura, I'll teach you how to summon."  
"Thank you Eriol."  
"I can teach you too Ancestor!"  
"DON'T CALL ME ANCESTOR!! And I already know how to summon. I learned before I came here when someone opened a magical book."  
"I didn't mean to!!"  
"I can teach anyone to summon, I am a great teacher!!"  
"Alright Ancestor. You teach Sakura to summon."  
""What!!"  
"Thank you Syaoran!!"  
"Whatever." A faint blush can be seen on Syaoran.  
"Hey, Sakura, Syaoran, what are you doing here?"  
"Ranma! Are you and Akane alright?"  
"We're fine."  
"That card is being very difficult!"  
"Why don't you guys come to my place, and we can come up with a strategy."  
"Really?"  
"Sure."  
"One thing Ranma..."  
"Huh?"  
"YOU DON'T OWN THE DOJO!!"  
"Hoeeeeeee..."  
"Akane, I'll just use the Training Hall for us to strategize for an hour or so."  
"Ranma, introduce us to Akane!!"  
"'Kay. Akane, this is..."  
"Kinomoto Sakura."  
"Li Syaoran."  
"Daidouji Tomoyo."  
"Hirizawa Eriol."  
"Keroberos, Gaurdian Beast of the Seal."  
"Guys, this is Tendo Akane."  
"Hi. How do you guys do magic?"  
"They'll explain at the Dojo." The group of six (and one Gaurdian Beast) walked back to the Dojo. They got some food from Kasumi, and went to the Training Room.  
"Okay, so who are you people, other than your names?"  
"When I was in fourth grade, I opened a magical book; The Clow. Cards came flying out. Kero, came out of the cover. I had to capture all 52 cards in the book."  
"I made her costumes, and video taped her!"  
The group sweatdropps.  
"I came after she caught a few cards. I was her rival, but I ended up helping her."  
"They make such a kawaii couple!!"  
More sweatdropps.  
"We caught all the cards. It was time for the final judgement. I became the Card Mistress."  
"Then I came. I attacked Sakura and my cute little Ancestor. The cards were almost out of power. I forced her to change them into the Sakura Cards."  
"I WANT CAKE!!"  
"Kero, calm down."  
"Wow!!"  
"This card that we are after, wasn't sealed. We forgot about it."  
"It was drowned in one of the springs. It is, The Revenge."  
"Kero, don't you know anything about it?"  
"A little bit."  
"Tell us you stupid stuffed animal!!"  
"I'M NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!!"  
"Please, calm down."  
"The Revenge as we know, can conjure The Sword of Evil. It also can morph into a persons body, controlling them. Most people can't fight the spirit out of their body, but you, Chinese Gaki, English Boy, and maybe even you Ranma, can fight it out."  
"It can take over Tomoyo and Akane?"  
"Only if they want to get revenge."  
"That would explain Kuno and Kodachi."  
"What?"  
Ranma and Akane explain Kuno, Kodachi, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Ryoga and all relationships to Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. (Except for the fact that they actually liked each other.)  
"I'll help you guys capture the Revenge."  
"Thank you Ranma."  
"Can I make Ranma, costumes too?"  
"Tomoyo, please don't."  
"Oh alright."  
They heard a crash.  
"It's coming from the house!"  
The group got up to see what it was.  
Akane gasped. It was...  
  
Authors Notes:  
Cliffhanger!! Yay!! (Not) Who, or what is the mysterious thing? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review!  
~Sakura Angel 


End file.
